comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyclops/Pre-Vamp Logs
Log(s) happened before the revamp and may not apply in full. Logs *2010-04-28 - Silence is Golden - Andrea's first day attending classes at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and she is welcomed by Scott Summers, and Headmaster Charles Xavier, who then shows her the way to the Zorxx Chamber. *2010-05-03 - Zen and the Art of Teaching Mutants - Andrea Tellierra, Jonothan Starsmore and Scott Summers of the student body of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters welcome Yuzhen Biderman to the school and give the new potential teacher a tour of the facilities while trying to get to know her. *2010-05-03 - Mr. Summers in the Library With a Book - Andrea Tellierra encounters Scott Summers in the library at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and gets a chance to have a real conversation with one of the 'upperclassmen.' *2010-05-12 - A girl named Simone - Scott has a chance encounter with Simone. They chat about Kurt and the School. *2010-05-13 - Stealing...Saving Alex - Wound up and ready to go, Scott rushes off to try and save his baby brother. * 2010-05-14 - Come With Me if You Want to Eat - The Professor, having been told about Lily by Andrea, sends Scott, Andrea and Jonothon to find her and invite her to check out the school. Later, Andrea gives Lily a tour and they encounter Alex, Simone and Bobby. *2010-05-20 - The Art is the Thing - Simone works on preparing for classes in her new classroom, and quite a few of the student body (Lily, Andrea, Bobby, Scott, Jonothon) stop by to check on things, as does Kurt. There is discussion of a school play, a musical. *2010-05-21 - Don't Name This Wet T-Shirt Party - What starts out as a relaxing day with Scott and Jono working in the garage, turns into a water battle with Alex and the girls. Of course, it is all fun and games until someone blows up. *2010-05-26 - Double Zero for Emma Frost - Lily goes to visit Scott, to inform him of a strange meeting with The Emma Frost. *2010-05-30 - Pushing the Limits - Alex finishes the basic engine repairs on the Impala Scott got for them to work on together, thanks to help from Jonothon, and decides to take it for a spin and a test drive. Andrea runs along to try to stop them, and ends up going along for the ride. Discussions of tense topics lead to a bit of a power overload. Whoops. *2010-06-01 - A Hound at the Heels - Meeting with Xavier, Scott decides to come to terms with his clouded past. (MTV: 2010-06-04 - Questionable Orphanage Destroyed) *2010-06-07 - Ms. Noir's Downfall - The X-Men respond to mutants in need as they are forced to an illegal fighting ring. (DB: 2010-06-07 - Disrespect of Human Rights!) *2010-06-21 - The Terrible Toad - A few students encounter a supervillainous troublemaker and get in over their heads. (DB: 2010-06-22 - Terrorist Attack in The HUB) *2010-07-23 - Burning Scott's Tail - A training exercise for Oa ends up with Scott pushing the boundaries and almost getting his tail burned. He couldn't be prouder. *2010-07-24 - They Have Issues: Nanny No More - Finally the investigation is completed, and the X-Men and Pete Wisdom team up to save Kitty! At least, until she teaches others that phasing through electronics is bad *2010-08-07 - Teamwork Time - Cyclops runs the team through a Danger Room scenario. *2010-08-09 - The Impish Kitten - Beast beware, for the kittens shall be attacking! And Scott is NOT gay! *2010-08-13 - Kurt Reproduced?! - A surprise visitor appears at the X-Mansion, with so many surprises...wait, Kurt reproduced?! *2010-08-21 - Concerning Swordplay and Martial Arts - TJ and Logan start out by doing a little fencing before Scott and Bobby show up to work on some throws. *2010-08-22 - Legacy and Blood: The Love of Daytripper - Arriving at the X-Mansion, Daytripper makes a call for help to save Kurt. *2010-08-22 - Legacy and Blood: To The Seventh Circle - With the assistance of Daytripper, the X-Men and Nocturne arrive in Dante's Inferno to save Kurt. *2010-08-25 - Molly boys are lost - Lily, Jono, Pete, and Rune encounter a ghost in the Tower of London. *2010-08-26 - Speaking with Scott - Back in the mansion, TJ comes upon Scott and the two talk briefly before Asia wanders by. *2010-09-04 - Space Politics: OMG! Aliens! - A space ship crashes in Breakstone Lake and the X-School twitches. (DG: 2010-09-04 - Space Debris Over) *2010-09-04 - Space Politics: The Arrival of Forge - With the arrival of Forge, the real debate starts. *2010-09-06 - Space Politics: Haunted Ship - A tour of the crashed alien ship reveals that something goes bump in the shadows. *2010-09-10 - Space Politics: Jono is Cooler - After a seemingly simple day, the world explodes into violence and two friends are kidnapped?! *2010-09-11 - Space Politics: Off to Oz - Taking to space, the X-Men join up with the Starjammers to save Alex and Warren. *2010-09-11 - Space Politics: Tearing Down the Royal House - The X-Men band together and bring down the Imperial Guards, while the Starjammers go and cause one mess on the mother ship. *2010-09-12 - Space Politics: Reunited - The X-Men are now reunited with their missing members and they have some 'quiet time' before returning to Earth. *2010-09-18 - The Nervous Nelly and hayrides - Simone, and Scott meet Joan Thomas at Harry's. Much teasing ensues. *2010-09-23 - Testing the Danger Room - While Cyclops and Chamber test out the danger room, Forge joins in for the view. *2010-09-23 - Kurt's Very Merry UnBirthday - The gang throws a surprise birthday party for Kurt. *2010-09-24 - One Freaky Weekend: Jono is Human! - While working on a project in the staff rec room, Scott is interrupted by a human Jono, and a headachy Simone. *2010-09-24 - One Freaky Weekend: My Girlfriend is Blue & Furry! - Responding to a panicked phone call from his girlfriend, Scott rides to the rescue only to find out his girlfriend is blue and furry in a sort of TJ Wagner way!